<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What if it were me? by Susquip</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28070811">What if it were me?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Susquip/pseuds/Susquip'>Susquip</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Arguing, Dialogue-Only, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:29:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>396</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28070811</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Susquip/pseuds/Susquip</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Jesus Christ Clay, he's barely older then I am!"</p><p>"Listen Drista you don't know what you're talking about, I have to do this!"</p><p>"No you don't, are you serious? You're gonna drive a kid to suicide!"</p><p> </p><p>Drista sees Tommy and has a fight with Dream</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>ALL PLATONIC</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>178</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>What if it were me?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Sorry she had to tag along, I couldn't find a baby sitter."</p><p>"Hey that's not true! I wanted to see Tommy!"</p><p>"Well look, hes right there. You saw him!"</p><p>"... Tommy? Are you okay?"</p><p>"Hmm? Yeah I'm fine"</p><p>"Are you sure? you don't seem fine"</p><p>"What do you mean Drista? He always looks like this"</p><p>"No no no this isn't right. I've only met he a few times but he didn't used to look like this!"</p><p>"Jeez I'm right here, don't worry I'm fine!"</p><p>"You're obviously not, Tommy!"</p><p>"Whatever I'm fine, let me show you around Logstedshire!"</p><p>"... Okay Tommy"</p><p>--------------------------------------</p><p>"Jesus Christ Clay, he's barely older then I am!"</p><p>"Listen Drista you don't know what you're talking about, I have to do this!"</p><p>"No you don't, are you serious? You're gonna drive a kid to suicide!"</p><p>"He'll be fine, I'll make sure of it."</p><p>"What about when you're not there huh? Whose protecting him then?"</p><p>"He'll be okay, he's strong."</p><p>"It doesn't matter how strong he is, he can still jump of a fucking cliff!"</p><p>"This is war Drista! I have to do this and I'm trying to make it as easy on him as possible!"</p><p>"No your not Clay! This is just straight up manipulation!"</p><p>"What would you know."</p><p>"... Clay, what if it was me?"</p><p>"What do you mean? You'll never be in his position, I'll make sure of it."</p><p>"No that's not what i meant, what if we we're on different sides? What you drive a 14 year old to suicide?"</p><p>"...  It doesn't matter, it would never happen okay?"</p><p>"Whose to say it wouldn't happen? Whose to say something doesn't change? That something doesn't force us apart?"</p><p>"I say! I'm not ever gonna fight you Drista! The whole point of all this fighting is to make a safe place for you! Even if something forced us apart, you'd still be my sister! Don't talk like that, you know its not true."</p><p>"That's what you're doing to Technoblade and Ghostbur, you're taking their little brother away!"</p><p>"IT'S DIFFERENT IT'S NOT YOU!"</p><p>"Hey it's okay, its okay, don't cry! But I'm serious this time clay, this is wrong and you need to stop. It's not that different, they grew up together Clay, there just like us."</p><p>"I-I'm s-sorry, big br-brothers shouldn't c-cry"</p><p>"No it's okay Clay, that's not the problem"</p><p>"You're right, I'm sorry, I'm sorry."</p><p>"It's okay"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Welp, i tried :/ i don't think its that good but i really like the idea so i might as well just get it out there. Sorry if its confusing.</p></blockquote><div class="children module" id="children">
  <b class="heading">Works inspired by this one:</b>
  <ul>
    <li>
        <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28330038">"What if it were me?"</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/SachiiiTea/pseuds/SachiiiTea">SachiiiTea</a>
    </li>
  </ul>
</div></div></div>
</body>
</html>